Sous ses doigts
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. HeeroDuo. Heero ne sait pas s’exprimer autrement qu’avec ses doigts.


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Sous tes doigts  
Genre : romaaaanchiku revient en force (erk, je vais faire de l'hyperglycémie) Heero/Duo, Heero/Duo, et encore Heero/Duo. Si vous êtes toujours pas convaincu, je peux rien faire pour vous XD  
Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi. J'aimerais cotiser pour m'acheter les persos mais il faut encore que je m'endette pendant une centaine d'année ce qui n'est pas trop possible si je veux payer l'essence de ma voiture. Quand mes parents ne le voudront plus, bien sûr :D (oh allez, je participe quand même !).

Note de l'auteur : **Je suis en pause en ce moment, je n'écris plus. Pour le moment. Mais ça c'est venu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, j'étais même pas au courant, alors il fallait surtout pas que je la mette de coté sinon c'était fichu…**

Note 2 :** Je vous conseille de ne pas vous arrêter en chemin quoi qu'il advienne. Compris ? Donc si tout le monde meurt par cancer fulgurant de la rate survenue dans le cerveau des orteils du pied droit (maladie horrible… mais rare heureusement XD) on continu à lire quand même ok ? :D**

* * *

**Sous ses doigts**

Les pas de Heero se figèrent doucement quand son regard croisa la silhouette paisible. Ses yeux se voilèrent de tranquillité. Son corps s'embauma d'un désir ardent mais amplement contrôlé. Peu à peu, son esprit s'envola lentement à la vue de son amant sage et immobile, et le jeune homme oublia ce qu'il avait à faire. Une tasse de café à la main, il s'y dirigea avec légèreté.

Son visage calme, dessiné en trais fins, s'adoucie encore. Sa démarche souple et silencieuse démontrait cette attention qu'il avait à ce qui lui était cher quand il voulait être avec.

En chemin, il posa la tasse fumante sur la première surface plate qu'il rencontra pour l'oublier elle aussi, et s'assit près de son amant endormi.

De ses doigts, il l'effleura avec précaution et il se réveilla immédiatement, répondant à ses attentes.

Heero voulait que tous ses mouvements soit des caresses, aussi gracieuses, aussi tendre, aussi passionnées que possible.

En faisant attention à chacun de ses gestes, c'était sa façon à lui de lui prouver son attachement profond, sa dépendance, son amour.

Traiter avec beauté ce qui pouvait produire de la beauté.

Traiter avec respect ce qui lui rendait un plaisir sans limite. Ce qui lui capturait ses esprits, ce qui lui prenait le ventre, ce qui le faisait le prenait tout entier à en abandonner tout le reste.

Ses doigts délicats parcouraient avec tendresse son amant, avec frénésie des fois, avec lenteur lascive d'autres fois, mais toujours avec passion.

Il ferma les yeux, saoul de sa fièvre, se mariant complètement à son amant qui n'avait cessé de lui montrer avec élégance en retour, combien les doigts du jeune homme étaient habiles.

Avec harmonie et volupté, ils ne faisaient qu'un seul.

-

Le téléphone portable sonna. Heero ne s'en soucia pas une seconde, l'ignora comme s'il n'existait pas. A cet instant, plus rien d'autre n'existait que lui et _lui_. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter dans son action.

Jamais rien. Pas dans ces moments là, où le bonheur et la sérénité le transportait dans un autre monde. Un monde de sens éveillés et mélodieux.

Les doigts marquaient avec souplesse leur territoire, conduisant petit à petit à la fin de l'acte.

Puis, après la note finale de leurs ébats, Heero savoura le silence et les dernières ondes de sensualité du moment qu'il avait passé, et ouvra lentement les yeux.

Il caressa une dernière fois son amant qui s'était rendormi et le laissa seul pour voir qui l'avait appelé sur son téléphone, un peu agacé contre la personne qui l'avait dérangé en un moment pareil.

Son agacement le quitta quand il reconnu le numéro, et écouta le message que la personne avait laissé sur son répondeur.

« -Heero, c'est Duo. J'ai rien à faire, je passe chez toi dans vingt minutes. Au passage je te rends ton bouquin. T'es incroyable, y'a que toi pour lire des trucs comme ça. »

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire. Il avait toujours conseillé à son ami ce qu'il considérait comme les meilleurs lectures, et bizarrement, bien que ce ne soit pas du tout du genre de Duo de lire ça, à chaque fois il lisait tout jusqu'au bout et donnait son avis… qui se résumait toujours à peu près de la même manière. Au final Duo partait sur une crise de rire et Heero un énorme sourire comme il n'en faisait qu'à lui.

_« Je ne sais pas rire. »_

-

Une ombre passa dans sa tête. Heero était réservé au plus au point. D'un naturel posé et silencieux par toutes les situations. Duo lui vouait beaucoup d'attention et essayait par tous les moyens de le faire sortir de sa coquille, de le rendre plus à l'aise.

Mais Heero parlait peu. Il écoutait, il s'intéressait à tout, il était poli avec tout le monde, mais était presque sans expression.

Ses yeux bridés, car il était japonais, ne donnaient comme impression qu'un air absent même quand il ne l'était pas.

-

Quelques instants plus tard, une sonnerie retentie dans la maison.

A 25 ans et depuis très peu, Heero était déjà propriétaire d'une petite maison en semi-campagne, loin de son nouveau boulot mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. C'était son chez lui, son berceau de tranquillité.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit à un homme de son âge qui avait l'air joyeux.

-Salut.

-Hey, t'as reçu mon message ?

-J'ai entendu le téléphone sonner.

-Raaaah… sale gosse… et tu ne m'as pas répondu. T'étais encore à ton piano, hein ?

-Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur d'être dérangé quand je joue.

Taquin, Duo lui répondit en riant et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux sombres encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Les peignes avaient tous donné leur démission quand le japonais avait tenté de discipliner sa non-coiffure. Même les gels et les laques étaient impuissants face à ce champ de bataille qu'étaient dignement ses cheveux.

-Je pouvais pas savoir !

-Je sais.

Mais comme c'était Duo, c'était déjà oublié.

Duo, camarade de classe qu'il avait connu en seconde et avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié. Duo aux cheveux caramel étonnamment longs et coiffés en natte.

Duo, ami, confident, binôme jusqu'en terminale S spécialité physique-chimie. Après, l'un était parti en prépa, l'autre qui avait un peu moins les moyens avec ses notes juste moyenne/bonnes sans être excelentes, et surtout un peu moins l'envie, Duo, était parti en IUT.

Duo qui, Heero l'en remerciait mentalement parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu le faire par manque d'assurance, avait renoué avec lui trois ans après une séparation brutale due aux études intensives de l'un comme de l'autre.

Duo dont secrètement, il était attiré depuis longtemps.

-

Le piano n'était pas sa première passion.

Duo l'était.

Heero avait abandonné le piano depuis sa cinquième, qu'il jouait depuis des années, incité par ses parents de travailler et d'être le premier de la classe.

Il avait repris les cours au début du lycée, quand il s'était aperçu qu'il lui fallait un moyen d'évacuer son trop plein de passion qu'il ne pouvait donner à la personne qui le fascinait.

Duo qui était ami avec une personne dés la première rencontre, le premier mot. Duo qui avait le charisme de cinquante personnes réunies et qui pouvait raconter sa vie à n'importe qui. Duo que l'enthousiasme ne quittait jamais. Duo avec qui il traînait tout le temps parce que… il ne savait pas trop pourquoi en fait.

Le japonais s'était remis au piano, expulsant de ses doigts et de sa tête durant les morceaux qu'il jouait l'énergie qui lui manquait à dire à Duo… qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Alors pour ne pas déprimer parce que Duo regardait aussi bien les seins des nanas que le cul des mecs, il avait besoin de son piano. Il avait besoin de jouer. De le toucher. D'entendre la musique produite grâce à ses doigts.

Il avait besoin d'être transporté là où il voulait être transporté avec Duo.

Ou du moins, s'en rapprocher.

-

Duo enleva sa veste pour la poser sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée.

-J'ai enfin fini ton livre.

-Oui, tu l'as dis dans ton message.

-T'es taré ! Y'a pas plus casse-tête que tes trucs de science fiction comme ça ! Tu vas finir par me dégouter de ça.

-Tu n'as qu'à pas les lire, je ne t'y oblige pas.

Duo plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Heero, y'a tellement de trucs que tu te force à faire pour moi. C'est vraiment la moindre des choses que de pouvoir parler avec toi du seul type de livres que t'aimes. Et qu'au passage personne ne lit.

-Tu en as pensé quoi ?

-Comme d'habitude, c'est trop tordu pour moi ! Souvent j'étais obligé de lire plusieurs fois la même page pour la comprendre ! En fait j'ai pas tout compris l'histoire. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques !

Amusé, Heero les sourcils en prenant l'air faussement étonné.

-

Il passa bien une demi-heure à essayer - et réussir vers la fin, quand même - de faire comprendre à Duo le livre. Il lui fallut une bonne dose de café pour l'empêcher de lui aussi perdre complètement le fil de ses explications à cause des commentaires humoristiques toutes les cinq secondes de Duo.

Après quoi Duo s'affala dans le canapé du salon avec un grand soupire et ferma les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Heero le suivi mais ne s'assit pas à coté de lui, s'efforçant à ne pas le regarder trop intensivement.

-Rien… je suis crevé. Et puis j'en ai marre.

-Marre de quoi ?

-Boah… je sais pas.

Devant le manque de volonté apparent de Duo pour lui avouer ce qui n'allait pas, Heero se renferma.

Si maintenant Duo ne voulait plus se confier à lui, c'était qu'il s'éloignait de lui toujours un peu plus. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus quinze ans. Les anciens camarades de classes commençaient doucement mais sûrement à se caser autour d'eux. Certains vivaient des histoires d'amour depuis longtemps. D'autres cherchaient à ce que ce soit vraiment sérieux. Il y avait même WuFei, un chinois ombrageux que tout le monde croyait qu'il finirait sa vie puceau, qui s'était marié il y a six mois. C'est le premier de toutes ses connaissances.

Oui c'est sûr, y'en avait d'autres qui cherchaient pas et qui s'en foutaient. C'est ce qu'ils disent. Mais à bientôt 27/28 ans, ils n'allaient pour la plupart pas penser à tarder dix ans de plus.

L'humeur de Heero devint brumeuse, et pour ne pas que sa mélancolie se voit, il fit dos à son ami et s'assit à son piano.

_« Je ne sais pas le comprendre. »_

-

Les premières notes retentissent dans la pièce devenue calme, et eu pour effet d'apaiser le japonais.

Puis elles se succédèrent et défilèrent aux oreilles des deux hommes, glissaient dans la pièce, dansaient les unes avec les autres, s'accordaient, s'associaient pour former des sons plus profonds, aiguë comme grave, de tous les tons, qui demeuraient dans l'atmosphère plus ou moins longtemps, transformant la pièce en un ballet d'ondes et faisaient vibrer intérieurement les deux jeunes hommes.

Les doigts fins du japonais coulaient sur les touches sans que celui-ci ne réfléchisse. Ils filaient rapidement sur chacune, imprimaient des pressions dosées pour faire des sons que le pied du japonais amplifiait, allongeait ou cassait net. Le rythme imposé par les doigts variait et faisaient parfois retenir la respiration. Certains traînaient sur les touches, d'autres se précipitaient. La cadence était régulière, puis saccadée, décousue selon le morceau. Elle les mettait en halène, pendus aux notes, ou plutôt aux doigts qui fabriquait les notes.

Heero devint rapide, soutenu, léger, le volume des notes élevé, les doigts ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter…

Puis dans plusieurs longs mariages de son et de gammes, annonçant la fin du morceau, les doigts ralentirent leur cadence pour faire chanter et perdurer un temps le dernier son qui s'évanouit avec lenteur dans la pièce.

-

Ce n'est que quand plus aucun son ne fut audible que Duo ouvrit les yeux vers le plafond.

-C'est trop beau.

Sa voix grave toucha directement le japonais et lui fit éprouver une vague de gratitude et de tendresse qu'il n'en exprima pas le moindre reflet.

Impuissant, il ne pouvait que savourer ces mots plus fortement qu'un ami ne le devrait envers un autre ami.

Il ne fit aucun geste, ne dit aucun mot. Duo savait bien que c'était sa façon d'être reconnaissant.

-Tes doigts c'est des baguettes magiques. Ils ont leur volonté propre, ils sont vivants. Et ils rendent le piano vivant.

Ce que ça pouvait faire mal, quand même, d'entendre des compliments, mais pas ceux qu'on veut.

D'entendre des compliments dont on n'a rien à foutre.

Et à coté de ça, d'avoir une attention d'une autre manière qu'on veut qu'elle soit.

-Tes doigts parlent pour toi sur le piano.

_« Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent dire… »_

-

Les yeux de Heero se perdirent sur ses longs doigts reposants encore sur les touches noires et blanches.

Si seulement il arrivait à communiquer avec Duo autant que ses doigts s'unissent avec l'instrument…

Il entendit Duo se lever du canapé.

-Je vais y aller.

Il se leva à son tour pour le raccompagner à la porte.

L'instant avait été trop court. Il aurait voulu le prolonger. Mais le temps n'est pas un instrument que l'on commande et ses notes sont imperturbables. Elles vont à leur fréquence.

Heero regarda Duo à coté de lui s'habiller de sa veste. Ils étaient si proches qu'il aurait pu le retenir, mais il ne fit rien, se contentant de profiter des dernières secondes de sa présence.

Duo lui sourit et lui dit à la fois gentiment et avec amusement.

-Des fois j'ai l'impression que je t'emmerde à être là, alors que tout ce que t'as envie c'est d'être seul avec ton piano et de jouer.

Surpris, le japonais laissa échapper des mots qui lui vinrent instinctivement à la bouche.

-Non, tu te trompes.

-Alors quoi ?

Alors quoi, quoi ?

Heero resta perplexe devant son ami, le fixant avec questionnement.

-Depuis que je te connais, tu as toujours éprouvé une immense importance pour les pianos. Tu joues tout le temps. Quand on est ensemble et qu'il y a un piano, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y jouer. C'est incroyable cette fascination… j'ai jamais connu personne aussi proche de quelque chose ou même de quelqu'un que toi avec un piano.

Il n'arriva pas à déceler la petite chose dans la voix de Duo qui n'était pas… comme d'habitude.

Quelque chose d'inconnu qui trahissait une légère faiblesse.

… peine ?

-

-Tu me le reproches ?

-Non, pas du tout. Juste que… s'il faut pour qu'une personne te plaise, qu'elle puisse satisfaire tes doigts au moins comme un piano le fait, vu ta passion pour la musique je doute que tu te trouves quelqu'un. Tu te marierais avec ton piano si tu pouvais…

Le châtain n'avait pas fait un geste pour partir depuis qu'il avait enfilé sa veste. Face à son hôte qui le dominait de quelques centimètres, il était enraciné au sol.

Leurs yeux s'encrèrent les uns dans les autres.

-Quelqu'un me plait déjà.

-

La voix rauque du japonais contrastait peu avec celle, aussi peu sûre, de Duo.

Presque fébrilement, Duo émit un « Ah ? » pas vraiment rassuré.

Heero flancha, et ses yeux fuirent ceux de Duo, dont la couleur mauve l'hypnotise.

-J'ai besoin juste de lui.

-De lui… de… du piano ?

Heero tourna légèrement sa tête de droite à gauche tout en évitant le regard du châtain.

-La musique n'est qu'une remplaçante.

Mais les yeux du jeune homme le brûlaient tellement qu'il fut obligé d'y plonger à nouveau et s'y perdre complètement.

Il ne pu articuler aucun mot. Il ouvrit la bouche et tenta de dire quelque chose, quelque chose de simple.

Aucun son ne sorti d'entre ses lèvres. Sa voix restait en suspension dans l'air.

Et sa déception envers lui-même grandit d'un cran.

_« Je ne sais pas parler. »_

-

Duo le dévisagea avec tristesse, à l'affut des mots ne lui venaient pas, déboussolé.

-Explique-moi…

Il se rapprocha d'un pas, comme pour vouloir entendre les mots sourds du japonais.

Atteindre ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu atteindre chez lui auparavant.

Mettre un nom sur son malaise.

Tenter d'y mettre un terme, aussi.

Encore un pas.

-Je croyais que…

Encore un pas.

Sa voix n'était presque plus qu'un murmure. Elle suppliait presque.

Un dernier pas les fit se retrouver presque l'un contre l'autre, laissant une tout petite distance de réserve entre eux. Les mains de Heero avaient migré sur la taille du châtain pour l'accueillir, et les mains de ce dernier agrippaient doucement les bras du japonais.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler plus pour se comprendre.

Au fur et à mesure du temps depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Duo avait su déceler dans chacun des silences de son ami ce qu'il voulait dire. Petit à petit, ils n'avaient plus eu aucun secret.

Il en restait un.

-

Avec des vagues hésitations et un peu d'embarras, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre. Leurs paupières se fermèrent. L'attente impatiente mais craintive du contact se fit plus forte.

Les derniers millimètres furent franchis, et les yeux fermés ils ne surent pas qui des deux avait clôturé l'attente. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent délicatement, avec précaution.

Le japonais pu sentir la peau tiède du visage de son ami contre la sienne. Inspirer l'odeur de cette peau qui a toujours été trop loin de lui. Apprécier la douceur de ses lèvres avec lesquelles les siennes communiquaient lentement et sensuellement, en variant la pression, en les quittant pour les reprendre doucement, en les quittant et se faire béqueter à nouveau.

Sans s'en apercevoir, ses mains prenaient conquête de la taille du châtain, pendant qu'il se laissait capturer la nuque des bras de celui-ci. Il senti sur ses lèvres un bout de langue qui demanda timidement à rencontrer la sienne, et à qui il donna la totale autorisation en visitant celle-ci directement chez son propriétaire qui sourit en même temps.

A ce moment, il commença à perdre la notion de tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Il se retenait de retirer la veste de Duo, d'enfiler ses doigts sous son pull, de les faire courir sur son dos, de les faire caresser sa peau. Il se retenait de laisser ses doigts le gouverner et partir à la recherche de chaque parcelle de son corps qui lui était pas tout à fait encore offert.

Une première entrevue satisfaite, leurs visages se séparèrent à contrecœur mais restèrent très proche l'un de l'autre. Front contre front, les deux jeunes hommes ouvrirent les yeux, mais Heero les baissa. C'est Duo qui rompit le silence, le petit quelque chose de tout à l'heure dans la voix, revigoré.

-Je croyais que je ne t'intéressais pas.

-Je ne sais pas m'exprimer.

Les lèvres de Duo se fendirent en un sourire de compréhension.

-Mais tes doigts chantent merveilleusement bien.

De son nez, le châtain frôla celui du japonais de bas en haut pour remonter son regard bleu dans le sien.

-Fais-les chanter sur moi…

OWARI

* * *

**C'est pas vraiment drôle tout ça. Heureusement que ça se finit bien.**

**Au fait je continue les illus -strations- mais comme j'ai pas de scanner ben… voila c'est cool y'a que moi qui peut les admirer XD (non parce que ce masquage de manque de talent ça s'admire tout de même…). Vous voulez savoir comment je dessine un oiseau ?**

**Comme ça : V **_**(pioupiou)**_

**(je craque.)**

**Panier piano panier piano panier panio pianer panio...**


End file.
